The present invention relates to a method for passing information between a local exchange and a user/terminal of the type as stated in the preamble of the enclosed patent claim 1.
The present invention is primarily related to cordless (DECT) telecommunication networks, but may also be applicable for other cellular and fixed networks.
The Problem Area
Many modern telephone exchanges and terminals have the possibility to pass information to the users in the form of text messages. The displayed information is either generated locally in the terminal, e.g. to inform the user of an incoming call, menu options etc., or generated by the local exchange e.g. to inform the user of available services, message waiting etc.
The language used for presenting the information may be chosen in the terminal and in the local exchange. If different languages are chosen in the terminal and the local exchange, there will be a mismatch in the displayed messages. There is no solution that synchronises the language to be generated locally in the terminal and the language that the local exchange uses.
Known Solutions
One can choose the language for displaying locally generated messages in many modern terminals. One can also choose the language for displaying text generated by most modern telephone exchanges.
There does not, however, exist any system which synchronizes the language in the terminal with the language of the local exchange, or vice versa.
Problems with Known Solutions
The problem with existing solutions is that messages generated by the terminal and the text generated by the local exchange may differ. Typically, the individual user can select the language of messages generated by the terminal, but not the messages generated by the local exchange. In a multi-lingual environment, it may be difficult to pass on information that all users understand.
There are also previously known systems comprising complex messaging and recorded voice messaging with translation capabilities.
However, in some of these prior art systems it seems unlikely that the language code can be changeable at all. U.S. Pat. No. 5,524,137 (Rhee) relates to a multimedia messaging system, which system is acting more as a language translator. Consequently, this prior art teaching is silent about how to synchronize a local network and the terminal connected thereto, to use the same language. Further, the prior system is also silent about having such a same language supported initially, and have the various messages stored in their database, so that no translation mechanism needs to be involved.
WO 98/27759 (Nokia/Palovita) relates to a method of forwarding voice messages to a subscriber, in which case the language indication for the specific user is permanently stored as part of the user data. This prior art technique is broadly used in any system with language support, but is not relevant in connection with the present invention.
EP 0 742 676 A2 (Siemens/Dzuban) relates to a method for transferring messages from one user to another, wherein is used a form of permanent code for the language that one of the user supports, which code is distributed in the system based on the mobile user location.
Consequently, there is no indication in this prior art teaching about any change of code.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,440,615 (Caccuro et al.) relates to language selection for voice messaging system, comprising an intelligent recorded voice announcement system that is based on the incoming information from the called party answer in the appropriate language. However, this publication is silent about various text exchange between different systems, such as status information, call progress messages, short message services, or similar.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,675,817 (Moughanni et al.) relates to language translating pager and method therefore, wherein translation capabilities are included. However, neither does this publication give any instructions for synchronizing the language used in the end user terminal and the local network, in order to keep the consistency in these two units.
WO 97/24862 relates to a method for providing language support for a user in a telecommunication network. Language preferences is stored in a database which will decide the language used by exchanges and telephone services when transmitting messages to the telephone user. The telephone user can change the preferences stored in a database with telephone commands from a telephone. Neither this publication give any instructions for synchronising the language used in the user terminal and the local network, in order to keep the consistency in these two units.
The main object of the present invention is to provide a method for automatically setting the same language on the terminal as in a local exchange.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method whereby this automatic setting is effected in a simple, reliable and expedient manner.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a method whereby all messages are presented in one language, and whereby the language can be chosen for each user/terminal.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a method for synchronizing the language used in the end user terminal and the local network, for thereby keeping the consistency there between.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a method which is specifically related to various text exchanges between different systems, such as status information, call progress messages, short message services, or similar.
A still further object of the invention is to provide predefined codes which can be changed in a rapid and easy manner.
These objects are achieved in a method as stated in the preamble, which according to the present invention is characterized by the features as stated in the characterizing clause of the enclosed patent claim 1. In other words, the solution according to the present invention is to the fact to automatically setting the language on the terminal as in local exchange.
This can be accomplished in different ways. The main issue is, however, that all messages are presented in one language, and that language can be chosen for each user/terminal in question.
More specifically, in order to synchronize the language in the terminal and the language of the local exchange, or vice versa, the present invention is implemented by using predefined codes for each of the languages involved.
Further features and advantages of the present method will appear from the following description taken in conjunction with the enclosed drawings, as well as from the further enclosed patent claims.